The New Kid
by Laura Masen Cullen
Summary: What if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the new kid in town? Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Chapter 1 The Begginning

-Bella's POV-

I stared out the window, looking at the rising sun. The beggining of a new day. How exciting.

A few things you should know about me: First, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. But you can call me Bella, I hate the name Isabella, dropped it a hundred years ago. Second: I am a vampire. Don't worry though, we only hunt animals. I don't want to be a monster.

I live in Forks, Washington. We moved here about 4 years ago. We were in search of a perfect location for us to live in, cloudy, near forests, not populated. So here we are.

I belong to the Cullens, they're my true family. The head is Carlisle. He started it. He has so much compassion its crazy. His wife is Esme. She is the most kind and caring woman you will ever meet! Then are my two sisters, Alice and Rose. Alice is physic, and she's addicted to fashion. Rose is beautiful. But she hates the life she lives, she would do anything to go back. My brothers are Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is a big rock solid teddy bear. He's so much fun to be around and always looks at the lighter side of things. Jasper is emotion sensitive. He can tell what you're feeling and he can control them. Pretty useful, in my opinion.

It was time to get ready for school. "Come on, Bella!! I picked the most cutest outfit for you!" Alice called from the top of the stairs. As you can probably tell I'm not that much of a fashionista myself.

I could always count on Alice to make me look pretty. (click here to see the outfit! .com/bella_school/set?id=15382739)

Alice looked wonderful, and smiled even more when she cought Jasper looking. (.com/alice_school/set?id=15384156)

I sighed. Living with 3 madly in love couples was not easy. Especially when you are the only one single.

Rose looked...looked stunning. As always. (.com/rosalie_school/set?id=15383748)

I grabbed my car keys. "Okay love birds,lets go!"

Everyone laughed."Bye! Have a good day at school! Esme called out as we were leaving.

I took my spot at the drivers side, Alice on the passenger side, and the rest in the back.

As we were driving I noticed Alice looked very weird. She was focusing hard on something.

"What are you seeing, Alice?" I asked her.

She snapped out of it then. "Oh..um..nothing. New lottery numbers."

I could easily tell she was lying but I let it go for now.

We were at the school now. You would think they would get used to us by now and stop staring. Sadly that was not the case.

* * *

Chapter 2 First Sight

The morning went by slower than usual. The whole time Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. What was up with her?

Already it was lunch time. I grabbed a tray, filled it with random pieces of disgusting human food and sat at out usual table. Everyone was already seated.

Alice started the conversation." So there's a new kid in the school today."

"How fascinating, Alice!! Maybe we should go over and tell him he looks quite appetizing!" Emmett said sarcastically.

Everyone, except for Jasper, laughed. Jasper then kicked Emmett under the table so hard it would of broken a boulder.

"Well he's staring at Bella right now." Alice finished.

Staring? At me? Why? I looked to where Alice was suggesting. I've never seen such a beautiful person, in my whole 109 years. He was muscular, tall, had beautiful bronze hair, and gorgeous green eyes. That were in fact staring at me.

We both looked down quickly. "He's..um..he's.. very..nice..looking." I managed to get out.

Alice's eyes were shining and she was smiling, "I thought you would think so"

She looked innocent. Too innocent.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Edward's POV*

Forks, Washington, my new home. My name is Edward Anthony Mason and today is my first day at Forks High School.

I don't think I've ever felt this nervous. I was already running late. "Bye mom!" I yelled, as I ran out the door.

"Bye honey!" She yelled back. Moms.

Well your probably wondering how I got to this tiny town in the middle of nowhere. My mom is Elizabeth Mason. She's a stay-at-home mom, very old-fashioned. My dad is also Edward Mason. He's a business man, and that's why we had to move from the wonderful city of Chicago.

He said the Olympic Peninsula is "the next big thing.", but I don't see it.

It started drizzling as I was driving to school. It took me less time to get there then I expected.

I parked my car and stepped out. It was a small brick building, nothing fancy. According to my schedule I had Math first.

* * *

The morning went by so quickly, I was shocked when it was lunch already. I met some nice kids, Mike, Eric, Ben, and Tyler. The girls here are pretty friendly, too. Overly friendly. One girl named Jessica gave me her number as did a herd of other girls.

I didn't know who I was supposed to sit with so I sat next to Mike. They were chatting about this girl who they all had a major crush on by the looks of it. I didn't really pay attention to that.

I looked at all the people in the cafeteria, they were my future classmates after all. It was then that I first saw them. There were 5 of them sitting at a table in the corner. I could barely pay attention to the others as I was hypnotized by _her._ She had wavy long brown hair, very pale, the cutest smile. She was gorgeous.

Suddenly she turned her head to look at me. I thought my heart stopped. _Yo Edward snap out of it! What are you thinking? _I reminded myself.

I asked Mike who they were. He said the blonde beautiful girl was Rosalie. Her boyfriend was Emmett, the big muscular guy. Then there was Alice, a small pixie girl. Her boyfriend was Jasper who looked like he was going to explode any second. Then finally he reached the one I was waiting for. He said her name was Bella. She was single. That news came surprising to me, I bet she could have any guy she wanted.

Obviously, Bella, is the girl all the guys have a crush on because he proceeded in telling me her every movement of every second, which I really did not need to know. Can you say stalker?

I looked at my cell phone, class starts in 2 minutes!! Oops, I better get going, don't wanna make a bad impression on my first day!

**A/N: Thanks for everyone reading this! Please leave a review if you like it! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 First Scent

I was so distracted by him, I could barely form a sentence. "Um, well, I don't want to be late for class so..so..I'm just going to go." I grabbed my bag and headed towards the Biology room.

We were about to start class when Edward burst thru the door, "I'm sorry I'm late!" He panted. He looked very out of breath, like he'd just been running.

"Oh yes, everyone this is Edward Mason." Edward raised his hand in recognition, still panting.

"Well, you can go sit next to Ms. Cullen in the back." Edward slowly walked over to my lab table, now he looked worried.

It was then that I could smell him.

I've never smelt anything so wonderfully delicious. I had to have him. Have him now. Only a small part of me realized that I was in a room filled with witnesses, and that I could kill the guy who was now sitting next to me.

I raised my hand, careful not to breath his sweet scent. "Yes, Ms. Cullen?"

"I'm I don't feel so good, I think I'm gunna…" Before I finished my sentence, I clamped my hand over my mouth and slowly ran out the door. If ran too fast they wouldn't even see me.

And Emmett said I couldn't act.

I ran too my car and sped away towards my house. I opened the door to my house slowly, I thought I smelt Esme, but my head was still filled with Edward. "Esme?" I whispered.

She came fluttering down the stairs. "Bella! What are doing here so early? Where are the others?" She read the distress in my face and immediately gave me a hug.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" She said, trying to console me.

I had no idea why I was acting this way. "I met a boy today." I told her.

She raised her head in surprise. "A boy? Who?" Her eyes started to shine with excitement. She wished I would fine someone who I would love.

"Edward Mason. He's perfect, Esme. But I can't handle it. His scent, its..I just need some time to think that's all."

I went upstairs into my room and locked the door, grabbed my iPod and sank into my couch. I tried to lose myself in the music but it just wouldn't work. My mind instead drifted to Edward and his beauty.


End file.
